Star Wolf
Star Wolf is a team that once worked as bounty hunters of Andross and later went their own route. The team is the arch-rival of Star Fox. Wolf O' Donnell is the team's leader. Their first official game appearance was Star Fox 64 (or Lylat Wars in Europe). History Star Wolf originally made their debut in Star Fox 2, however, the game was never released. When Star Fox 64 came out in 1997, the original project was looked upon and the Star Wolf team developed. Ever since then, Star Wolf wouldn't be seen again until Star Fox Assault and the later Star Fox Command. The First Star Wolf Team Star Wolf was hired by Andross to take down Star Fox at all costs. As opposed to the Star Fox's Arwing, Star Wolf had the Wolfen. Star Fox met Star Wolf in a number of scenarios. Star Wolf once attacked Star Fox while Fox was trying to disable a bomb from self-destructing in the planet Fichina. One time, they even encountered Star Fox in the planet Venom 's satellite Bolse. The closest they have come to defeating Star Fox, however, was when Fox discovered the true location of Andross in Venom and tried to go after them. That's when Star Wolf had advancements placed on their Wolfens to outmatch Star Fox. The team included the following: *Wolf O'Donnell - the leader of the group *Pigma Dengar - betrayed Star Fox a long time ago and joined this team. (Former member) *Leon Powalski - a diabolical chameleon who for some unknown reason hated Falco Lombardi *Andrew Oikonny - the nephew of Andross who proudly joined Star Wolf for his uncle's aid. Star Fox Assault , Wolf O'Donnell, & Leon Powalski.]] It's been almost ten years since the last Star Fox had fought Star Wolf. Star Fox was trying to track down Pigma Dengar, who was no longer a member of Star Wolf due to his excessive greed. Pigma stole a memory module that could help save the Lylat System. Star Fox found a signal at the Sargasso Space Zone, a hideout for bandits. This station was owned by Star Wolf. When Star Wolf found that Fox had invaded their territory, they attacked. But during the quarreling, Star Wolf later realizes the Aparoid threat. When Fox was trying to save General Pepper in Corneria, Star Wolf helped out. The team only helped for the sake that the Lylat System can be saved and that they can continue their rivalry with Star Fox. But Star Fox Assault marks the first game where the two rivaling teams actually had to team up in order to save the galaxy. Star Wolf changed over the years. Pigma was kicked out of the team due to his obsession and selfishness. Andrew left of his own free will in order to create an alliance and avenge the death of his uncle. With that said, the members of Star Wolf at this time were the following: *Wolf O'Donnell - Still the leader of Star Wolf *Leon Powalski - Unchanged since Star Fox 64 *Panther Caroso - The newest member of Star Wolf. His logo on the Wolfen is a rose, and he has a slight crush on Krystal. ''Star Fox Command'' Once again, Star Wolf strikes. Star Wolf became so much of a problem in the Lylat System that each member of Star Wolf had a bounty placed on his head. But that didn't stop them. They worked to clear their names and prove to the Lylat System that they were the best pilots. Upon trying to accomplish this goal, they bump into Krystal, who had just left Star Fox due to complications with Fox McCloud. As a result, Krystal decides to join Star Wolf. With that, here are the members of Star Wolf as of this moment: *Wolf O'Donnell - Still the leader of Star Wolf *Leon Powalski - Remains the most dedicated member of Star Wolf next to Wolf *Panther Caroso - His piloting skills have improved, and he is still a committed member *Krystal - Though it goes against her better judgment, she joins out of frustration caused by Fox's telling her to leave Star Fox. For a moment, she starts to develop feelings for the flirtatious Panther. Fox never meant any harm in telling Krystal to leave the group. In his mind, it was for safety reasons. Star Fox will always have enemies, and Fox didn't want Krystal to be in any more danger. But Krystal was simply heart-broken not just for the fact that she was parting ways with Fox but also because she had a desire to fight for him. Fighting for Star Fox was what she wanted to do. Perhaps maybe as the events take place in Star Fox Command, Krystal may become influenced to start being with Fox again. That depends on the path that the player of Star Fox Command chooses for Krystal. Other Appearances *Star Wolf was referenced in Super Smash Bros. Melee during the intro. The Wolfens were on the stages in Corneria and in Venom blasting the fighters who were fighting on top of the Great Fox. The Wolfen also had a trophy in the gallery. Also, in the opening of the game, Fox McCloud is seen fighting Wolf O' Donnell in a typical Star Fox/Star Wolf battle. *Wolf O'Donnell appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character. Other members of Star Wolf also make small appearances in the game. Category:Star Fox Category:Star Fox characters